Pokemon Legendary Trainers-Dragon Red
by PokeWriter11
Summary: Josh and his friends go on a crazy Pokemon journey. We catch legendarys, save whole regions, and find a new kind on evolution. [This story is going on at the same as Pokemon Legendary Trainers-Dimensional Platinum so this is NOT a sequel] Please Review. Reviews equal more chapters! Updates every Fryday
1. Chapter 1 - Starting The Journey

Chapter 1

Starting the Journey

"Josh get up!" Josh's mom yells "Professor Oak is waiting for you!" "Ugg," Josh gowns, "AH I'm late!" So, Josh rushes to get ready and rushes over to Oaks lab. When he got there Kaity, Andre, and Peter where waiting for him. "Josh," Andre says, "your late we already got our starters so you need to hurry up. "Ok," Josh says, "Ok I'll pick Charmander!" "Ok," Oak says, "Here you go. Oh by the way I want you guys to meet David, Marc, Trent, Noman, and Arelio in Veridian City. And Josh give this egg to Marc please." "Ok," Peter says, "Will do bye." So they left on their journey that they will remember for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Josh's Friends from Sinnoh

Chapter 2

Josh's Old [Crazy] Friends from Sinnoh

While they were walking on Route 1, "Hey guys look a Meditite," Peter says exited, "I'm going to catch it! GO Bulbasaur! Vine Wipe!" "Meeed! [Ow] ITITE! [Eat this Confusion]." "Gr Bulbasaur! Tackle! Now PokéBall GO! 1...2…3…CAUGHT IT!" So after Peter's little distraction we went on and made it to Viridian City and we wait around for a couple of hours and then David, Marc, Trent, Noman, and Arelio finally arrive they hear David yell "Hey Josh!" "Hey David!" He yells back. They bro-hug. "So how are things in Sinnoh?" "Pretty good." David answers, "Hey, Oak told us to meet with you guys. Do you know why?" "Not really," Josh says, "but he did tell us to go back to Sinnoh with you. Oh, Marc Oak told me to give this egg to you." "Ok." Marc says. "So, it's about 10:45pm. So let's crash at the Pokémon Center for the night." Everyone agrees.

So the next morning David woke everyone up by yelling "Guys get up! Oak has a boat ready for us to go to Sinnoh!" _PUNCH!_ "Now I remember why Josh doesn't have an alarm clock." So when everyone finally got everyone up they left on Route 1 and Kaity saw a Machop and wanted it. "Go Cyndaquil! Ember that Machop!" "Cccchhhoooooppppp! [OW] Ma-Ma-Ma-Chop-Chop! [Eat this Karate Chop!]" "Cyndaquil use Tackle! Now PokéBall GO! 1…2…3…Caught it!" "Ya that's nice can we go now." Trent asks sarcastically.

So when they FINNALY got to Pallet Town it was like 10:30pm. So, when they got on the boat they just crash. [Fell asleep]

The next morning when josh woke up Noman says to him "So apparently Oak put us in a submarine and we didn't notice because we were so tired. Oh and Arelio caught a Horsea." Then just as Noman finished the egg David got from Oak started to glow and turned into "A MANAPHY?!" David yells. Then Manaphy went over to Marc and touched the egg Josh gave to him and it hatched into a Phione. "Well," Marc says dumbfounded, "I did not know that could happen." So they were sailing around for a while and David notices something. "Is that, could it be?" David asks himself, "It is, The Temple of the Sea!" So they docked at the Temple and then they stumbled upon a weird room and there was an inscription on the item in the center of the room and it said "This is the Sea Crown but this is not the only treasure." Then then Manaphy and Phione went up to the Sea Crown and it opened reveling 8 odd stones that had an odd symbol on them [that look like a Primal Groudon symbol with a Mega symbol in the middle] in almost a perfect circle but it seemed like one was missing. "Wait," David says, "that looks like the stone I found near the ocean." Then Manaphy and Phione gave everybody one. But then Phione through a hole, in the wall, where water was coming out of and an arm came out and caught it and David knew who it was. "Jason." David says. "GO Natu!" Jason yells. "GO Piplup!" David yells.

"Natu Psybeam!"

"Piplup Tackle!"

"Natu Wing Attack!"

"Piplup Bubble!"

"Natu ThunderShock!"

"Piplup NO! Please get up PLEASE! Hu?"

"Holy Fudge-stacks. David's Piplup is evolving into Prinplup." Peter says.

"OK then. Prinplup use Ice Beam!"

"Natu return. GO, Quilladin! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Prinplup Metal Claw!"

"Quilladin Vine Wipe!"

"Prinplup return. Now what?" Then Manaphy waved the stone in David's face and then David's relied something, "An old legend told about a secret evolution for Little Legendarys. Giga Evolution! Go Manaphy! Phione Call!"

"Return Quilladin. RETREAT!"

So then went back to the sub and David took Josh, Kaity, Andre, and Peter back to Kanto and they went back to Sinnoh themselves.


End file.
